


Just A Toy

by blissedoutphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, BDSM, Begging, Belts, Bondage, Breathplay, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Phil Lester, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Fluff, Gags, Humbler, Ice Play, M/M, Master/Slave, Mental bondage, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Post Orgasm Torture, Predicament Bondage, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Slave Dan Howell, Spanking, Sub Dan Howell, Temperature Play, Wax Play, polishing, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: He takes whatever Phil gives him, because he loves being treated like nothing more than a toy to be used. And above all, he loves Phil. He’d do anything for Phil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~everything is consensual~
> 
> EDIT 1/1/19: see notes at the end of the last chapter for an update. happy new year and thank you for enjoying this fic!

“Fucking whore,” Phil spat, thrusting harshly in and out of Dan’s mouth.

Dan sputtered, but there was little he could do to stop himself from gagging. Not that he ever wanted to stop.

His wrist cuffs were hooked to his ankle cuffs, and he didn’t know how long he’d been kneeling, but he was aware of the pins and needles feeling his legs were experiencing. But he remained still, like he was ordered to.

He takes whatever his Master gives him, because he loves it. He loves the degradation and humiliation, loves being treated like nothing more than a toy to be used. And above all, he loves Phil. He’d do anything for Phil.

He’d surrendered his life to be a servant for Phil, a mere sex slave. They’d met on a bdsm website, and they started out slow, perhaps 2 days a week. But Dan always wanted more, needed it. It took lots of persuasion, but eventually Dan was able to push Phil’s sadistic side to agree with his masochistic whims.

So now Dan was a 24/7 fucktoy for Phil. And he didn’t care that his ‘normal’ life was gone, there wasn’t anything to lose. All he needed was Phil, and he has him.

Even if he only ever has him in a sexual way. He doesn’t need anything else in life.

Phil pulled out of Dan’s mouth, and Dan immediately missed his Master’s cock. He couldn’t even see the man and he could barely hear; he’d been hooded. With the sensory deprivation, he was reduced to nothing but a hole for his Master.

He gasped for air, the two small holes near his nose couldn’t get enough air in. Before he could even out his breaths, a dildo gag was shoved into his mouth. He grunted as he felt it get tied around his head, pushing it further in until it almost reached the back of his throat.

Phil pushed Dan’s masked face forcefully, and the boy sitting on his heels before him lost his balance, falling pathetically to the ground. But Dan was quick to recover, knowing exactly what was expected of him. He got up on his knees, face resting on the cold floor. His ass presented perfectly for his Master.

Phil knelt down behind his slave, observing the boy breathing harshly, ass clenching around the big plug that was always in place when his hole was not being used. Phil yanked the plug out, hearing a muffled whine from the boy.

Without wasting any time, he thrusted into Dan’s waiting hole. Phil didn’t bother with lube, he had warned the boy while face fucking him that his saliva was all the lube he’d get.

He grunted as he fucked his toy, amazed at how tight he still feels even though he’s always plugged. He smacked the boy’s ass, watching it jiggle and watching a red handprint form.

“You like that don’t you, slut?” Phil had to talk louder for Dan to hear behind the padded hood, but by the way Dan whimpered, Phil knew he was heard.

Dan clenched around Phil’s length, making Phil groan in pleasure. He quickened his pace, feeling his lower muscles tighten as his orgasm approached.

Since Dan couldn’t see or hear, he could only feel. And everything felt way more intense than they would’ve been without the hood on. The spike of pain as Phil spanked him and fucked him roughly rushed up his spine, and he shivered in the mix of pain and pleasure. The dull pain as his cheek and knees scraped the floor also felt intensified. But everything was still overshadowed by the intense pleasure he felt as his prostate was hit with each thrust by his Master.

“You’re just a fucktoy,” Phil spanked Dan with every thrust, delighted to see his boy’s ass turn red.

“Fuck!” Phil yelled when his orgasm hit him, and he came deep inside Dan.

Dan moved his hips, helping his Master ride out his orgasm.

Phil pulled out and immediately replaced his dick with the plug, making sure not a single drop of his cum escaped the boy’s hole. Dan moaned at the sensation, there were few things he enjoyed more than being filled with his Master’s cum, reminding him of who he belonged to.

Phil gave Dan’s ass one last smack before he stood up. He looked down at his boy who so clearly wanted to just melt onto the concrete beneath him, but still remained on his trembling knees since his Master hadn’t given him permission to move.

Dan’s soft cock was leaking pathetically from his cage. For a moment Phil contemplated whether he deserved being unlocked. He’d been caged for almost two months now, denied of a proper orgasm.

“You like coming from your cunt?” Phil bent down and spoke right at Dan’s ear.

Dan gave a small nod as he whimpered, so Phil decided that he could probably wait longer for a proper orgasm. Perhaps he’d reward him with it when they reach the 2 months mark.

Phil waited until the stream of cum stopped, then he grabbed Dan’s head roughly. He removed the gag, guided the opening of Dan’s hood to the small puddle of cum and pushed Dan’s face into the floor.

Without any verbal instruction, Dan stuck his tongue out and lapped up his cum. He licked the floor clean, swallowing down his own load. When he was done, Phil placed the gag back into his mouth.

Phil got up and with his shoe, he gently pushed Dan’s hip, indicating to Dan that he could relax his body now. Dan gratefully lied on his side on the floor. It wasn’t like he could move much since his wrists were still tied to his ankles.

Dan couldn’t hear much, but he could feel the vibrations of Phil’s footsteps moving away from him, could feel the wind rush out the room as the door slammed shut. He sucked on the dildo in his mouth, the action calming him down. His hair stuck uncomfortably to his forehead as he sweat in the hood and he felt cum swirling around the plug in his ass. He ignored the itch on his neck that he couldn’t reach to scratch. All he could do was wait in the silence and darkness and wonder if it would take his Master longer to come back again compared to the last time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall enjoyed this then perhaps I can make sex slave!dan a series, tell me whatchu think


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying the previous chapter and leaving comments, here's part 2 :) This is gonna be a really filthy series, just warning ya. But I'm not sure if updates will be frequent for this, or how many parts there will even be :x

 

Phil would never tell his slave how long he’d been gone. In fact, he wasn’t sure if Dan was even aware of the time. What day it was, how long it’d been since he actually saw daylight.

It’d been two weeks since Phil let him out of the room, but he won’t tell him that.

Phil had felt bad about it at first, but it was what Dan wanted. He could feel the desperation seeping from the boy as he did his best to serve him, to prove to Phil that he was worth Phil’s time. Phil grew obsessed with the power he has over this boy who was so willing to do anything for him.

When they started out, Phil always placed importance in aftercare, but Dan didn’t want that. It was strange at first to just leave the boy after their scenes, but Phil learned that Dan was rather extreme. He never wanted to feel loved, he just wanted to feel used. He wanted to please and satisfy his Master, but he never wanted it in return.

And Phil cared for Dan enough to fulfil his wishes. As long as Dan promised to safeword if it ever gets too much. And Phil always asks Dan for the safeword to ensure he remembers it, even though he has a feeling it’ll never be used no matter how rough the scene may be.

Phil had left his slave overnight, hooded with wrists connected to ankles and holes stuffed with toys. He loved the thought of the boy writhing around on the floor of the small bare room, unable to see or hear anything.

In those two weeks, Dan only got out of the room to use the toilet. Even then he was hooded and guided by Phil. Phil had only taken off the hood a few times; when he realised he missed having the boy’s beautiful brown eyes staring up at him like he’s the answer to everything in his life, or when he missed being able to grab a fistful of the boy’s curls and watch as he scrunched his face in pain as he gets pulled up by his hair.

Dan scrambled to his knees when Phil entered the room. He’d been accustomed to feeling the vibrations of footsteps. Phil untied the chains connecting the boy’s ankles and wrists. His touches were gentle as he removed the dildo gag and plug and then lifted him to stand.

He guided Dan to the toilet, and after Dan relieved himself, Phil brought Dan into the shower. He unbuckled the back of the hood.

When Dan slowly removed his hood, he was alone in the shower. He missed seeing his Master, but it was a gift that he would gratefully accept whenever his Master thinks he deserves it. He’d just have to be good and prove himself worthy.

He felt himself get turned on thinking about how he’d let his Master take full control of him. Not just sexually, but even basic things like relieving himself. Things like sight and hearing, even breathing at times, have become gifts- privilege instead of right- that he was thankful of being granted by his Master.

He showered quickly and then got out of the shower. He put the hood back on and waited for his Master. As if on cue, he felt wind rush into the bathroom. His hood was fastened and then he was led back to where he presumed was the room he’d been in the past however long it was.

Back in the room, Dan was laid onto something soft. He wasn’t even aware there was a bed in the room - unless it was a different room now. There was no way for him to tell.

His wrists were cuffed above his head to the headboard, and his ankles to the footboard. There he was left alone, thinking of the countless possibilities of what could happen next.

Phil stepped back from the bed after securing the boy onto the bed. He looked so pretty exposed that Phil had to fight back the urge to just fuck him there. He had a plan, and first he was going to let the boy conjure up his own ideas.

Phil unlocked the cock cage, and Dan gasped. His cock twitched, and slowly it filled out. He’d been locked so long that he was constantly horny, and it didn’t take him long to be hard. He gulped, wondering just what exactly his Master had planned today.

Phil smirked as he saw his boy’s dick get fully hard within minutes. He did miss touching the slave’s cock, keeping him locked was almost torture for himself too.

Before Phil could no longer resist the temptation to go down on Dan, he walked away. He took a last look at the squirming boy before he left to get himself some breakfast.

* * *

 

Dan was squirming restlessly, it felt like he’d been left there for ages. He thought he’d get used to waiting in the silent darkness by now, but with his cock unlocked it was harder to just lie and let time pass. He hopelessly thrust his hips into the air.

His movements stilled immediately when he felt footsteps enter the room. Dan gulped and held his breath, anticipating what his Master was about to do.

He couldn’t help the whine that escaped him when he felt the cool metal of a cock ring slip down his length. Something cool pressed against his hole too.

Phil pushed the lubed vibrator into his slave’s ass. He didn’t bother with stretching, he knows Dan always prepares himself in the shower. He turned it on to the lowest setting, satisfied when Dan gasped in surprise.

Dan adjusted to the pulsing in his ass, sending pleasure to his dick. He knew that this was just the start, it was going to be torturous when Phil inevitably sets it to the highest setting and he would be forced to just take it without being able to come.

Phil palmed himself as he watched his boy get used to the vibrations in his ass. Dan was tense, as if waiting for something worse to happen. _Smart boy_ , Phil thought. Phil would just have to wait until the boy lets his guard down to continue.

Minutes passed, and Dan was panting. The vibrator was angled right against his prostate, but the stimulation wasn’t enough and he was getting desperate. “Please,” he whispered. He wasn’t even sure if his Master was still in the room.

Suddenly, he felt hot liquid spill on his chest. Dan squealed in surprise, the heat seared across his chest. He breathed heavily, feeling the liquid harden on his chest.

“You like that?” Phil spoke loud enough for Dan to hear in his hood.

“Yes, thank you Sir,” Dan’s voice was shaky.

Phil tilted the candle above Dan’s stomach this time, watching as the red melted wax landed just above Dan’s belly button. His boy hissed in pain, wrists tugging against his restraints. He bent down and blew on the wax, making it cool and harden faster.

Phil took his time, slowly painting the canvas that was his boy’s pale body with the red wax. He relished in the little noises Dan made, small gasps and whimpers every time hot liquid met his skin.

The next spot Phil poured the wax was right next to Dan’s cock. He turned the vibrator to a higher setting at the same time, and Dan arched his back in pain and pleasure. His cock was hard and pulsing, a clear sign for Phil that he was enjoying the pain.

Phil carefully decorated Dan’s groin around his cock with red wax. Dan’s toes curled and he clenched his fists. He could feel the heat of the wax radiating so close to his cock. The sensation was heightened since his sight and hearing were removed, and the hot pain was delicious to him.

Phil turned the vibrations to the maximum setting, and Dan all but screamed. He squirmed around, dried wax flaking off his body as he tugged at his restraints and thrust his hips in desperate need for some friction.

“Quiet, whore! And stop moving,” Phil demanded, to which Dan immediately obeyed.

Dan’s thighs trembled as the hot wax dribbled down them. He bit his lip hard and let out shallow breaths to stop himself from making any sound.

He felt hot all over, as if Phil didn’t miss a single spot on his body. The vibrations right against his prostate were beginning to feel unbearable as he still couldn’t come with the damn cock ring on. But he would be still and take what his Master gives him. He’s a good slave.

But what Phil did next really tested Dan’s ability to listen to orders.

Dan opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He let out a silent scream as he felt the scorching liquid drip down his balls. The sharp hot pain totally overshadowed any pleasure he previously felt from the vibrations in his ass. But he was a good slave, he wouldn’t disobey his Master’s orders. He would not make a single noise if his Master didn’t allow him to. He grit his teeth instead, feeling tears slipping down the sides of his face.

He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when the next drops landed just above the cock ring. Drop by drop, the wax landed further up his throbbing cock. Dan breathed harshly, focusing on the pleasure in his ass instead.

Phil let the final drop of wax fall right on the tip of Dan’s cock. He knows his boy will never disobey him, but he was still impressed by how Dan barely made any noise or movement. He lowered the vibrator settings a little to let his boy calm down some, and then moved to unfasten the hood.

Dan was surprised when he felt his hood being taken off. He blinked rapidly through his tears, then he squinted against the light. When his eyes had adjusted, he looked up to see his Master for the first time in what felt like forever. His heart soared at the sight of his Master staring down at him.

“Look at you,” Phil mumbled, “so pretty all painted like this.”

Dan looked down at himself, seeing dried red wax all over his body. He saw his throbbing cock leaking precum and gasped a little. He hadn’t seen his cock hard in so long. He felt himself tearing up again, it was wonderful being able to see his Master again, and hear him clearly instead of muffled through the hood.

“Do you want to come?” Phil had moved to stand near Dan’s cock.

“Please, Sir,” Dan whispered.

Phil gripped Dan’s cock and stroked it once, scraping the dried wax off as he did so. Dan moaned at the much needed touch. His cock hadn’t had any contact since he was caged ages ago.

“Do you deserve to come?”

“Yes, Sir please,” the desperation in Dan’s voice only turned Phil on more.

Phil couldn’t resist anymore. He’d been neglecting his own cock during the whole scene, still trapped in his trousers. He turned the vibrator off and hastily unzipped his pants, sighing when his cock came free. He pulled the vibrator out of Dan harshly and replaced it with his own cock, groaning in pleasure as he pushed into his boy’s tight hole.

“Show me you deserve it,” Phil growled.

Dan responded by spreading his legs further apart. He tried to move his hips as much as he could, grinding onto Phil’s cock. Phil then started a relentless pace, thrusting his hips so hard that the bed creaked under their rocking bodies. Dan let out little moans and whimpers, he’ll never get enough of the sweet sting of a rough fuck.

“Would you do anything I say to come?”

“Anything, Sir,” Dan panted. His cock was smearing precum onto his stomach, begging for touch.

“Anything to please me?” Phil could feel his own orgasm building up. He’d missed seeing his boy’s scrunched up face every time he hit his prostate.

Dan nodded desperately, already unable to use words.

“What if I tell you,” Phil leaned down close to Dan’s face, “that I don’t want you to come? That it’d please me if you _don’t_ come?”

Dan’s brows furrowed, and Phil could see the gears in his mind turning as he had an internal conflict.

“But I’ve been good…” came the soft reply.

“I didn’t say you haven’t.”

Dan needed to come so badly, but his desire to obey his Master will always come first. Pleasing his Master is more important than his own pleasure. He let out a sob he didn’t know he was holding in.

“Then I’ll please you, Sir,” he whispered brokenly.

“Really?” Phil asked, feigning surprise as he removed the cock ring and got Dan’s cock in his fist. Fortunately for Dan, Phil only gave a few tugs before letting go. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold his orgasm if Phil continued stroking him.

Phil moaned as he quickened his pace, grunting when he reached his climax. He came deep inside Dan, swearing as he rode out his orgasm. Dan laid pliant beneath him, letting his Master fill him up with his cum.

When Phil pulled out, he pushed the usual plug into Dan’s hole, keeping his cum in his slave’s ass. “You don’t wanna come?”

“Not if it won’t please you, Sir,” Dan’s body was protesting but his mind was set.

Phil smirked. “Then beg. Beg me to lock you back up. Beg me to deny you of an orgasm. To leave you horny and denied of any pleasure.”

Dan cried at Phil’s words. His erection was harbouring on painful, he hadn’t had a proper orgasm in so long and he should’ve known he wasn’t going to get it so easily. He never should’ve raised his hopes when he got unlocked earlier.

But he wasn’t going to disobey his Master. He swallowed hard before he opened his mouth. “Please…” he whimpered.

Phil didn’t look impressed. He twisted the cock cage between his fingers, seemingly more interested in that.

Dan let out a long breath. He tried again.

“Please Master, lock me back up. Please, I deserve to be denied release. I want to serve and please you, Master, cage me and remind me of my place.”

Phil licked his lips, Dan looked and sounded so desperate and eager to please him, he felt aroused again despite just having an orgasm. He caressed his boy’s cheek, feeling the warmth of a blush.

“If you insist,” Phil spoke, and the pair of brown eyes stared up at him with so much admiration and respect that he felt his heart swell.

“I can’t lock you if you’re still so hard, baby, get it soft again,” he instructed and Dan nodded, biting his lip in concentration.

But try as he might, it was difficult to get soft when he hasn’t come in a while. And with his master staring at him full of lust at the end of the bed, it was even harder to stop thinking dirty thoughts.

After a few minutes, Phil got bored of waiting. He huffed and left the room, hearing his boy whimper, probably upset and thinking that his Master was disappointed in him for failing orders. Phil couldn’t ever be disappointed in his boy, especially not after how good he’d behaved. He was just impatient.

He returned with a pack of ice. Dan was sobbing, his cock still half hard. His eyes widened when he saw what his Master was carrying.

“I can’t have you taking your time,” Phil commented.

“I’m s-sorry, Master…” Dan stuttered, breath hitching as he knew what was happening next.

Phil ignored the apology and pressed the ice pack on Dan’s crotch. Dan screamed and hissed at the coldness numbing his crotch. He tried to wriggle away, but his restraints held him down and he was forced to endure the biting cold on his cock.

It was effective though; his cock softened quickly. Phil dropped the ice pack on the floor and swiftly moved to lock the cage around Dan’s cold cock. Dan whimpered at the dull numbness on his crotch but he felt better with the cock cage back on. It meant he was being denied release, which meant he was pleasing his Master. And all he ever wants is to please his Master.

“Thank you, Master,” he sighed, contented.

Phil responded by softly threading his hand in Dan’s damp curls. Dan leaned up into the touch, it was enough for him to know that his Master was happy with him.

Even though Dan knew it was coming, he couldn’t help tearing up when Phil started pulling the hood over his face again. The hardest part of wearing the hood was always the moment he had to put it back on after being allowed to see his Master.

The hood was barely on for a minute and he already missed looking up into the mesmering blue eyes. Dan didn’t know when he’d be allowed to see his Master next, or when he’d ever be allowed to come, but he laid there with his heart full. He laid there in bliss despite still being tied to the bed, despite having the plug up his ass. He was good for his Master, and that’s enough to make him happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm..,.,, if I wasn’t going to hell before, I definitely am now because of this

“Thank you Sir!”

Dan was proud that his voice hadn’t cracked once. He exhaled harshly and braced himself.

No matter how many times he’s heard it, the sound of the flogger swishing through the air never fails to spark his nerves, and he fought the involuntary urge to tense his butt. He wished he had his hood on instead of just a blindfold, the hood would’ve muffled the daunting sounds. He’d rather have the spanks be unexpected instead of anticipating them while his Master swings the implement around.

The smack of the flogger against his ass was louder when he was deprived of sight. He heard it before he felt it. But almost immediately, Dan could feel the sting. He gasped, willing himself not to scream.  _Be a good boy, good boys can take it without a sound._

His hand wanted to move to his ass on impulse, to shield and protect the tender skin there. But he was quick to place his hand back where it should be; palms flat on the seat of the chair he was bending over. The top rail of the chair dug into his stomach, but he didn’t dare to move the slightest. He wished his Master could tie him up. It would’ve been easier than having to stay still.

“Thank you Sir,” Dan spoke, making sure his voice was loud and clear.

His Master hadn’t asked him to count, but he was keeping track in his mind anyway. He’d already endured twenty with a paddle, and that was number twenty for the flogger. He gulped, wondering what his Master would use next.

Phil was happy with how prettily the shade of red on his slave’s ass was blooming. He set the flogger down and picked up the next implement. He knew he had a good boy, a boy who would do his best to please him. But right now he wanted to see just how far his boy would go before realising that it’s important to put his own needs first.

His eyes raked over his slave’s body, noting how tense all his muscles were in efforts to stay still in position as instructed. Phil loved how he could bind the boy even without any physical bonds. He finds mental bondage so hot and his boy was good at it. But today, he wanted to see Dan struggle. He wanted to test all of his slave’s limits.

He lightly tapped the riding crop on Dan’s reddening ass, letting him guess the toy. Dan stuck his ass out just a little more, and Phil smiled at his eagerness. He stroked Dan’s ass with the crop for a while before he swung his hand back.

Dan hissed as the crop struck his ass. The pain was more concentrated, a small patch of red quickly forming on his ass. He took a few quick breaths, knowing that his Master wouldn’t continue until he spoke.

“Thank you Sir.”

He was sweating, palms clammy on the cool surface of the chair. But he’d endured similar scenes before, and he can certainly endure this. He pressed his hands down harder onto the chair. He stuck his ass out again, silently asking for the next hit.

Phil smacked the exact same spot, and Dan grit his teeth as the pain intensified at that small area on his butt. Again, he calmed himself a bit before thanking his Master.

And again, Phil hit him. And again, and again, until Dan was panting and his blindfold started getting wet with tears.

But Dan was enjoying the pain. He wanted to endure it all to show his Master just how much he trusts him. He loved the power and control he let his Master have over him, knowing he could easily lift his hands off the chair but wouldn’t because he wanted to obey his Master. He loved feeling owned like this. He thanked his Master with sincerity after every spank.

Phil paused and softly stroked over the angry red marks on his slave’s ass. Dan jumped slightly at the contact; it was the first time his Master actually touched him this session. He treasured the contact, knowing that the rare gentle touch was his Master’s way of telling him that he was doing a good job so far.

“Up,” Phil simply ordered and Dan immediately stood up straight.

“Turn around,” Phil instructed, and Dan obediently obeyed.

Dan so badly wanted to rub his sore ass, but he knew better. He balled his hands into fists at his sides to keep himself from accidentally misbehaving.

“What a painslut,” Phil commented and he used the crop to stroke along his boy’s hard cock.

Dan bit his lip as Phil began tapping the crop on his sensitive cock, but he couldn’t help the little moan that escaped as his cock received a harsh smack.

“What are you?” Phil asked as he struck Dan’s balls.

“A pain- ah! A painslut, Sir, thank you,” Dan moaned out as his cock received more hits.

“That’s right, you are,” Phil spoke lowly as he continued hitting his boy’s cock and balls, not surprised when precum leaked.

Dan whimpered, bending forward a little and instinctively twisting away from Phil for a second after every hit before quickly standing straight again, ready for the next hit. He had wondered why Phil took off his cage earlier, but he knew now.

When Dan’s cock started to turn red and soften a little from the abuse, Phil ordered him to turn back around and hold onto the top of the chair, still standing upright.

Dan calmed his breathing and braced himself for what was coming next while Phil was busy switching implements. He knew what being in this position meant. And just as he thought it, the flogger straps licked the top of his back.

Dan gasped as the deliciously painful hits kept coming. He barely had time to thank his Master before the next hit came. His knuckles were white as he grabbed the top of the chair tightly, willing himself not to squirm. He wanted to take all that his Master gave him like a good boy. He hoped his Master didn’t mind as his gasps turned into uncontrollable whimpers. And just like the painslut that he was, he felt his cock grow back to full hardness as his back received more abuse.

Phil flogged his slave’s back until it turned the same shade of red as his bottom. When he decided that Dan’s bottom had had enough rest, he flogged his butt too. He smirked as Dan moaned in surprise. Dan probably expected to receive the standard twenty hits on his back, but Phil had decided to shake things up a little. It was fun to keep Dan on his toes, figuratively and literally. He switched between flogging his boy’s ass and back, getting more turned on by Dan’s little pained and surprised squeaks.

“Get back down,” Phil ordered when he wanted to change implement.

Dan couldn’t tell if his blindfold was more wet from his tears or his sweat. He licked his lips and placed his hands back flat on the seat. His back tingled in pain, but he knew the scene wasn’t ending any time soon.

Phil swung the next implement through the air, and Dan tensed. He knew exactly what implement it was just by the sound of it being swung around. His thighs trembled a little as his brain fought with his muscles to stay still.

For the first time during the scene, Dan groaned loudly when he got struck. The belt formed a red stripe across his buttcheeks, stinging his already sore ass. He blinked his tears away, eyelashes fluttering against the fabric over his eyes. And for the first time, he apologised instead of thanking his Master. He was afraid that his Master would be disappointed in him for being loud when he should’ve been a good slave and taken the pain quietly.

But Dan was met with silence, and he stood shakily in confusion. He could only hear his own heartbeat and heavy breathing. After a while in the silence, he wasn’t even sure if his Master was in the room anymore. The thought only made him cry more as he concluded that he’d failed and disappointed his Master.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Dan cried. He didn’t move from his position; he didn’t want to disappoint Phil any further.

“That’s not what to say if you want another hit,” Phil spoke, and Dan was surprised that Phil didn’t sound disappointed in him at all.

Dan licked his lips and cleared his throat that was feeling dry from the short cry.

“Thank you, Sir,” he said, glad that his Master still wanted to play with him instead of seeing him as a failure.

He was more prepared when the belt struck him this time. But soon, Dan realised that Phil actually didn’t mind if he made more noise. His whimpers turned into loud groans as he got belted. His ass felt so sore, the pain spreading and shooting up his spine. But he continued thanking his Master. He wanted to push his own limits to please Phil as best he could. He never wanted to stop as long as his Master didn’t want to.

“You love this, don’t you?” Phil growled, noticing a little precum dripping onto the chair.

“Yes Sir, thank you!” Dan answered through gritted teeth as he received another blow. He felt his tears escape past the blindfold and roll down his cheeks.

Phil gave the last hit with the belt on Dan’s upper thighs just below his ass. Dan almost jumped up, his legs involuntarily kicking up and hand flying back protectively. But he never actually touched his abused skin, because his hand went back to the seat just as quickly as the involuntary response happened.

Phil loved seeing his boy squirm and try his hardest to stay in position. He got the last implement, feeling a bit sad that the scene was almost over. He flicked it through the air and smirked when his boy’s ass clenched, muscles clearly tense.

He ran the cane across Dan’s ass teasingly, observing how Dan shivered at the contact. Out of all the implements, he knew that Dan feared the cane the most. Dan was already whimpering low in his throat. Phil loved how Dan was still in position, still eager to obey and please him despite the pain and fear he was in. He admired the amount of trust his boy had for him, and he felt thankful for having such a privilege.

Before Phil got too emotional thinking about the love and trust they had for each other, he focused back to the task at hand. He flicked the cane down, striking his boy’s poor butt.

Dan’s mouth fell open and he screamed silently. Fresh tears sprung to his eyes as the hot sting on his butt slowly spread. Phil watched the thin red line form on Dan’s ass.

“Th-thank you, Sir,” Dan whispered.

Phil didn’t mind that he wasn’t loud and clear this time. He caned his boy precisely on the same spot. That finally got a cry out of Dan, and it was music to Phil’s ears. The sight of the bright red line on his ass on the bruising deep red of the belt mark was beautiful to Phil. Dan’s ass was all shades of red, and some early bruises from the paddle were already turning purple.

Dan felt the heat from his ass radiate all over him. When he received the next hit, he couldn’t even think to stop the scream that ripped from his lungs. He squirmed around, unable to stand still anymore. His palms were no longer flat on the chair, only his fingertips touching the seat. But still, he thanked his Master.

“Could you come just from this, like the painslut that you are?” Phil asked.

“Only if you want me to, Sir,” Dan managed to answer after he calmed himself.

Phil struck him with the cane again, almost breaking skin.

“You’re going to come from this, or you’re getting caged back without coming at all.”

Dan was already leaking precum, so it wasn’t a great feat to try to come. Once he had his Master’s permission, he brought all his focus to chasing his orgasm. He tried to stay still and thanked Phil, asking for the next hit.

Phil pushed Dan’s head down, til his forehead was resting on the chair between his palms. He was practically bent in half at his hips. With one hand, Phil roughly spread Dan’s buttcheeks to expose his hole. Dan moaned in pain as Phil manhandled his aching ass.

Phil began teasing Dan’s hole with the cane, inserting the tip of the cane into his hole. Dan moaned at the intrusion, his ass sucking the thin stick in further. But Phil didn’t let it enter too far; he quickly withdrew the cane. Without any warning, he caned Dan right on his hole.

Dan yelled in surprise, his hole clenching from the intense pain. Phil then caned his ass crack. His hand spreading Dan’s ass refrained Dan from moving away even a little, forcing him to stay still and just take the abuse he was getting.

“Th-ank y-you, Sir,” Dan started sobbing.

He alternated between caning Dan right on his hole and on his crack, Dan’s cries and sobs only encouraging him further. When he was finally satisfied by the red of his boy’s hole, he removed his hand from spreading Dan’s cheeks. He moved lower down and started caning the back of Dan’s thighs.

Dan was so far gone, he was thanking his Master even before he received any hits. He started rambling after every hit, voice shaky and breathing heavy.

 _Crack_.

“Th-thank you, I’ll be your good boy Sir!”

_Crack._

“I-I want to please you S-sir, thank you!”

_Crack._

“Thank y-you Sir! P-please hit me more!”

_Crack._

“Th-thank - yours I’m all yours, Sir, only for you, thank you Sir!”

Each hit brought Dan deeper into subspace and closer to orgasm. The cane hurt like hell, but he was determined to get some relief before being locked again. He’d gone too long caged and denied of a proper orgasm. Fortunately, Phil started helping by stroking him between hits.

When the marks began turning into bruises and welts and there wasn’t a single spot on Dan’s ass that wasn’t red and abused, Phil finally stopped the caning. He stood next to his trembling boy, still bent over the chair, and stroked his cock quickly.

Phil’s hand was rough and harsh as his strokes on Dan’s cock sped up. Dan felt sensitive, his abused cock still red and slightly in pain from the riding crop earlier. But the pain mingled with pleasure, and it didn’t take long for Dan to reach the edge of orgasm.

“Please, Sir can I come?” he started begging.

“Tsk tsk, so soon already? What a whore,” Phil commented and Dan whined.

Dan wasn’t sure how he was still able to stand, his thighs were trembling with the effort to stay in position. He felt like collapsing onto the chair but he made sure to keep his elbows locked. He whined needily as his Master continued stroking his throbbing cock.

Phil took off his slave’s blindfold, wanting to see the desperate look in his eyes. Dan blinked against the light and his tears. He looked up at his Master, eyes wide and blown with lust just how Phil expected.

“Please, please Sir I’ll do anything for you,” he begged desperately, feeling his lower muscles tighten on the brink of orgasm.

“Come.”

Dan was so happy to hear that single word that he burst into tears again. He hadn’t heard that command in so long, and he was so thankful to finally earn that reward. He let his muscles relax and basked in the sensation of his Master’s skilful hand moving along his cock, allowing himself to finally come.

The moment he shot his first spurt of cum however, Phil immediately removed his hand. Dan didn’t even manage to feel any pleasure. He looked up at Phil, a betrayed look on his face as he continued coming without being able to stop himself. He whined pitifully, and when he was still coming long stripes of cum after a while without actually feeling an orgasm, his whines turned into frustrated groans.

When his cock was finally done ejaculating, Dan let out a final loud groan of frustration and hung his head in defeat. His cock was still half hard and he still felt aroused despite already coming, instead of the usual sated and blissed feeling he’d missed experiencing. He sobbed a little, frustrated that he had orgasmed without the pleasure that was supposed to come with it.

Phil had been standing right next to Dan while he came, silent and observing. He smirked at his boy’s wretched expression. It turned him on immensely to be able to control his boy’s ability to receive pleasure, or the lack thereof.

“Why are you so upset,” he spoke up when Dan’s sobs quietened.

Dan merely peeked up at his Master through his sweaty fringe, his cheeks stained with tears.

“You wanted to come, and isn’t that what you just did? Didn’t I just let you have what you want? And yet you’re still so ungrateful,” Phil’s voice was patronising.

Dan blinked and swallowed harshly. His Master was right. He did just come, and his Master had been gracious enough to let him have that privilege. How selfish of him to want even more when he already received just what he had asked for.

“I’m sorry Sir, I shouldn’t have been upset,” Dan sniffed, “I am grateful that you let me come. Thank you, Sir.”

He looked Phil in the eyes to show him that he was genuinely thankful. He was met with a cold stare from Phil that sent a shiver down his spine.

“You should be, if you want to be ungrateful again then I won’t let you come ever,” he commented as he fastened the cage back onto Dan’s cock.

Dan scrunched his face in pain as his still half hard cock was squeezed into the tight small cage.

“I’m sorry Sir, I really am grateful for everything you do for me,” he sobbed, “please, let me show you that I’m thankful, please.”

Dan didn’t want to end the scene on a sour note, he mentally cursed himself for getting frustrated even when his Master was kind enough to let him come. He wanted to prove to his Master that he really was thankful and the good boy that his Master deserves to have. And he knew that his Master hadn’t gotten any relief, so he wanted nothing more than to suck him off.

But Phil merely smacked his bruised ass harshly one last time before walking away.

Dan squeaked at the unexpected smack, he had momentarily forgotten how much his ass hurt. But it couldn’t compare to the hurt he felt when he saw his Master walked away from him. He wished once again that he was hooded; he never wanted to see his Master leave, especially not while disappointed in him.

But Dan is a good slave, he didn’t call out for his Master to come back. He didn’t get up to stop his Master. Because his Master hadn’t given him permission to move, so he remained with his sweaty palms flat on the chair, bruised butt in the air untouched. He sobbed quietly.

Of course Phil would later return and tend to his poor slave’s mental state and abused body, reassure him that he’d been a very good boy. But first, he was going to let his boy reflect on how he shouldn’t be ungrateful, no matter how frustrating the scenes he had to endure. He could hear his boy crying and he knew it meant that Dan was reflecting on how he should be more thankful for every privilege Phil granted him from now on.

So Phil left to take care of his own throbbing cock first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for your patience w me barely updating this fic, I hope you liked it and I love to read your comments! Also you can hmu on blissedoutphil.tumblr.com ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I was on a writing hiatus but I'm back now!! I noticed many of you stumbled upon this fic while I was away and I'm so sorry to keep yall waiting. I hope you enjoy this update :)

 

before the fic starts, I just wanna say this part is based on _[this video](http://blissedoutphil.tumblr.com/post/175238415981/dysonmia-dysonmias-throat-training-setup-i) (NSFW so please be careful if you wanna watch it!!! and dw not a dodgy site, just tumblr lol. but ofc you don't have to, it won't affect reading the chapter in any way)_

you cant give links on notes so I gotta link it here?? lmao ok enjoy the fic~

* * *

 

Sometimes, Phil was too busy to play with Dan. Dan hated those days. But ultimately, he knew his place. He was just a toy, owned by Phil to do whatever he wants with him. And when people are too busy to play with their toys, they are stored away and kept safely. So that is exactly Dan’s fate when Phil didn’t have time to play.

Sometimes, Phil just kept him chained to the wall by his cock, connecting the cock cage to the lock located so near the ground that even kneeling up would put some strain to Dan’s cock. Connected by a chain so short that he could barely move away from the wall. Other times, Dan was simply stored away in a cage, tall enough for him to be on all fours and wide enough to lie curled up.

With his hood on, he could never tell how long he’d been stored away. He was only certain that it was never longer than a day, since Phil would always return to make sure to feed him and let him relieve himself.

But Phil also always made sure to keep things interesting for his slave, not to bore him too much when he’s kept away. Sometimes, Phil gave Dan tasks to complete before he returned. Tasks that help to keep his slave in shape and train him to always be his best for his Master.

Today, Dan had to practise his deepthroating. He was chained to the wall again, but now there was a thick, long dildo attached to the wall as well. Phil had it placed such that if Dan were to just sit comfortably, the dildo would be way above his head. He’d have to kneel up to get it in his mouth, which would pull the short chain connecting his cock cage to the wall fully taut. Right above the dildo was a clicker counter, conveniently located so that Dan’s nose would tap it once the whole dildo was completely in his mouth.

Dan’s arms were tied with rope behind his back, so he won’t cheat and press the clicker with his fingers instead. Not that Dan was a bad slave who would cheat, and Phil knew that. But maybe Phil just wanted to make things harder for his boy, and by telling Dan it was to prevent cheating, it’ll push Dan to behave even better to prove that he’s a good slave.

“I want to see 500 by the time I get back,” his Master’s voice was muffled behind his hood but Dan couldn’t miss his authoritative tone, sending shivers down his spine.

“Yes, Master,” he replied, and he could make out the sound of the door shutting.

Immediately, Dan set to work. He couldn’t see, which would make it harder for him to know if he’d reached his goal of 500. He knelt up, and winced when the chain pulled on his cock cage. He had to strain his neck up a little to get the tip of the dildo into his mouth.

The dildo was unfamiliar, it was probably a new one. It was thicker than his Master, and most dildos used on him before, making his jaw open wider. As he slowly moved down the dildo, he realised it was longer than what he was already used to as well. Dan expected to reach the clicker when the tip of the dildo hit the back of his throat, but it wasn’t there.

Slowly, he tried getting the whole dildo in his mouth. The tip of the dildo brushed against his uvula. Dan thought he’d been trained out of his gag reflex already, but as the dildo got further in, his throat convulsed and he instinctively pulled back.

This was going to be harder than Dan originally thought. He hadn’t even got one out of 500 and he was already starting to sweat. He swallowed and licked his lips. He sat back down for a bit, letting his knees and cock rest from the strain.

Dan thought about his task. It seemed that his Master wanted to train his gag reflex even further, train him to be able to take bigger and longer toys in his mouth. Dan was grateful for this training, all he ever wants is to serve and please his Master as best as he could. He was determined to reach 500, or even more if possible. He didn’t want his Master to come home to a disappointment.

So he sat back up, ignored how the chain tugged painfully at his cock and wrapped his lips around the huge dildo. He slowly swallowed the toy and made sure his throat was fully relaxed. The tip slid past his uvula again, moving down the back of his throat. Dan breathed heavily through his nose and clenched his fists behind his back as he forced his throat open.

The dildo seemed to never end. Just as Dan’s throat was about to constrict again and make him move back, his nose finally hit the counter. He happily pushed against it and quickly moved off the dildo.

One _, finally_.

Slowly, he repeated the process. Relax his jaw, relax his throat. Breathe through his nose. Move all the way down, ignore the strain on his cock. Swallow the dildo down until he feels his nose press the counter.

This time, Dan didn’t move completely off the dildo. He moved only halfway off, enough to rest his throat. He breathed in deep through his nose before sucking the dildo down again.

Once his throat finally felt comfortable, he started to bob his head. He could click the counter faster this way. He managed to get 5 more counts before he moved back to get air.

Dan stuck to this pattern, getting air and resting his mouth after every 5 counts. His gag reflex was slowly stopping, but he couldn’t stop tearing up every time the dildo slid down the back of his throat. He blinked harshly behind his hood, his tears and sweat causing the hood to cling uncomfortably to his face.

Soon, Dan reached 50. He wasn’t sure how long it took, but he hoped it wasn’t too long. He didn’t want to waste a single second. He wasn’t afraid of whatever punishment he might get if he didn’t reach 500, but he was afraid of disappointing his Master. He never wanted to let his Master think that he was a useless slave, not worthy of his Master’s time and training.

Drool was hanging off of Dan’s chin, and he felt his own saliva drip to his locked cock. By 100, the dildo was slick with his saliva. His thighs were trembling and his knees started to ache. His soft cock was in pain from being tugged on so long. He decided to take a short break, sitting down on his heels.

Only when Dan stopped did he realise his jaw was also starting to ache. He clenched and unclenched his fists, only then noticing the pins and needles feeling in his fingers. He breathed harshly through his mouth, not even caring that he was drooling onto his thighs. He felt flushed beneath his hood.

But Dan was not going to give up. He wanted to complete the training to be the best slave for his Master. His Master deserved only the best blowjobs, and he was determined to give him them.

Dan’s whole body was covered in sweat as he endured his predicament bondage and powered through 200. He pulled off and immediately sat down, letting the chain hang loose. Dan rested his forehead against the wall as he panted. His throat felt raw already, his mouth dry. He clenched and moved his jaw to try to relieve the ache.

It was starting to feel too much. But Dan imagined that it was his Master’s cock in front of him instead, imagined those captivating blue eyes looking down at him proudly. Imagined pleasuring his Master and satisfying his needs. And with his Master in mind, Dan was ready to deepthroat another 100 times.

Dan’s mind was so lost in his Master that he forgot to keep track of his counts. He cursed himself when he forgot if his last count was 261 or 262.  _Or was it 263?_

 _Goddamit._ He’d just have to do as many as he could now, and not stop until his Master came back and hope for the best.

Dan paused again after what he assumed was 300. His mouth was feeling so dry, and he swallowed a couple of times. All he could taste was silicone. He wondered how many hours had passed, how many more will pass before his Master returns.  _Hopefully enough time for me to reach 500_. Slowly, he knelt back up and licked his lips before closing them around the dildo again.

* * *

Phil opened the door ever so slowly, his socked feet padding quietly into the bare room. He wanted to see if his slave was still doing what he’d been instructed, so he didn’t want him to hear his entrance and stop whatever he’s doing.

And just as expected, his boy was still bobbing on the big dildo, slowly moving along the thick girth and pressing his nose against the counter. Dan’s entire body was glistening with sweat, from his chest to his shins; he looked absolutely tantalising.

Phil peered over to see the number on the clicker, wondering if Dan had made it past 500. Just then, Dan pulled off. Panting, he rested his forehead against the wall again. He really wanted to rub at his crotch, soothe the skin there that hurt from being pulled so much. Too bad his arms were bound, with rope that was now damp from his sweat.

“Boy.”

Dan almost jumped out of his skin, he wasn’t aware that his Master had entered. How could he have not been alert enough? He rarely missed the vibrations of his Master’s footsteps entering. He ended up wincing in pain as his cock was pulled against the chain harshly when he jumped back in shock.

“M-master,” Dan stuttered as he tried to get in his greeting position as best he could, head on the ground towards his Master, “I’m sorry I-I didn’t know you entered.”

His heart was beating fast, he hoped his Master wasn’t mad at him for not being aware of his presence and already in position.

“How many have you done?”

Dan gulped, and he moved slowly to sit up. So Phil wasn’t mad, but he might be after hearing his answer. There was no point lying as Phil could easily look at the counter while Dan had no idea what number he was on at all.

“I..I lost count, Sir.”

“Do you think you’ve reached 500?”

Phil’s voice was so emotionless, there was no way to tell what Phil was feeling at the moment. No way to guess the answer from his voice. So Dan went with his gut feeling.

“No, Sir,” he said quietly, lowering his head in shame.

Phil knelt down in front of his boy and tilted his chin up. He swiped at the saliva on Dan’s chin and pushed it into his mouth, pressing his fingers onto Dan’s tongue.

“You’re at 438.”

Dan whimpered around his Master’s fingers, he didn’t even manage to reach 450.  _What a disappointment_.

“I’m sorry Sir, I deserve to be punished,” Dan was quick to apologise the moment Phil’s fingers left his mouth.

Phil didn’t respond, and Dan gulped as he waited in silence. He could make out the sounds of the dildo being removed, and then his chain was unhooked from the wall.

Phil connected the chain to a leash, then he tugged on it and started walking. He watched in mild amusement as he led his boy with his dick. Dan struggled to follow after him on his knees, almost losing his balance without the use of his hands.

When they reached the fuck machine, Phil unhooked the leash and connected the chain to the machine, making sure Dan could only stay kneeling up. Phil had placed the same dildo onto the machine, and he guided Dan’s mouth to it.

Dan obediently opened his mouth, recognising that it was the same dildo as its head rested on his tongue. He couldn’t move back at all because the chain was already taut and pulling onto his cock cage, so the dildo could never get out of his mouth.

“Since you can’t finish the simple task on your own, I have to get this machine to help you,” Phil spoke before he turned it on.

Dan whimpered as the dildo slowly slid into his mouth. It started building up its pace, and soon Dan was gagging and choking at the speed and force the dildo was fucking his mouth.

It was over quick though, and Dan was confused as to why his punishment lasted so fast. He thought he certainly deserved more.

“There you go, 500,” Phil said, knowing his boy must be confused without even seeing his face.

Dan was panting, lips still stretched around the head of the dildo. He was glad that the machine was only for the remainder of his counts; he didn’t think his jaw would be able to take any more, even if he thought he should deserve more for failing his Master’s task.

Phil quickly discarded his pants and unhooked the chain and pulled Dan towards him.

“Let’s see if your mouth is any better after that training,” Phil said as he held onto his slave’s head and rubbed his hard cock against his hooded cheeks.

Dan’s mouth was open and ready, tongue sticking out eagerly.

“And if it isn’t then I guess you’ll need another 500,” Phil threatened. With that, he thrust into his boy’s warm, wet mouth.

Dan closed his mouth around his Master, immensely enjoying the feel of his Master warm on his tongue, especially compared to the dildo. He eagerly swallowed around Phil’s cock, deepthroating until his nose pressed against pubes. He was determined to prove to his Master that the training did not go to waste. He remained with his lips tight around Phil’s base for as long as he could, until he needed air.

Even when he moved back for air, he didn’t move off of Phil completely, instead swirling his tongue around the head of Phil’s cock as he caught his breath through his nose.

The next time he reached Phil’s base, Phil held the back of his head, refraining him from moving back. Phil pinched his boy’s nose, and he could feel the back of his boy’s throat constricting around his tip. It felt amazing, and he tried to push his head down more, trying to get impossibly further into his warm mouth.

Dan started choking around his Master’s cock and he tried to move back for air. He wriggled around in his bonds, but his Master was still pinching his nose. Just as he started to feel lightheaded, his Master finally let go and pulled his head back. Dan gasped for air like a fish out of water, saliva dribbling down to his neck.

But Phil didn’t give him much time to recover before his cock was shoved deep into his mouth again. Dan relaxed his throat and took it. He took the rough mouth fucking pliantly, willingly. He desperately wanted to please his Master.

Phil had a lot of self-control, so he took his time fucking his slave’s mouth. He alternated between thrusting his hips into the boy, and just standing there while moving his boy’s head down him. Alternated between pinching his boy’s nose and pressing it against his groin so he could only breathe in his musk. All of his boy’s gags, moans, cries were music to his ears.

Despite the rough treatment, Dan still preferred this over the dildo or the fuck machine. He’d willingly choke on his Master’s cock over any other cock, real or fake. He utterly loved his place between his Master’s legs. He trusted his Master with his whole life. He trusted him to treat him roughly without breaking him, trusted him to even take his breathing privileges away.

When Phil finally had to come, he pushed his boy down him all the way again, til his balls were pressed against his boy’s chin. The head of his cock was down the back of Dan’s throat when he orgasmed.

Dan was forced to swallow all of his Master’s come without even getting a taste. His throat convulsed around his Master’s cock as he tried to swallow everything without choking.

Phil finally let go of his slave’s head when he was done coming. Dan breathed harshly, mouth open to show him that he’d swallowed everything.

Phil traced his thumb along Dan’s bottom lip, red and wet and swollen. Dan meekly stuck his tongue out to meet his thumb. The thumb then went to stroke softly at his chin, his cheeks. The touch so gentle in contrast to the rough treatment mere seconds ago that it made Dan mewl.

His Master’s gentle treatment never failed to make Dan emotional. He was glad that he was hooded then, because he didn’t want Phil to see him cry over a mere stroke of his thumb across his face. But his tears were flowing beneath the hood as he whimpered. He knew that the treasured soft touches were telling him that his Master was proud of him. His Master was happy with his service, and that was all he ever wanted.

A glass was tipped to his mouth, and he gratefully sipped the water, his throat feeling very scratchy and dry. Another glass, then he was led back to the wall by the leash on his cock cage again.

Phil placed the dildo back on the wall, lower this time, and the counter right next to it. He hooked the chain back onto the cock cage, and Dan could immediately feel the dildo grazing his thigh.

Phil manoeuvred Dan til he was bent almost 90 degrees at his hips, the tip of the dildo just inside his hole. Again, the chain pulled Dan’s cock taut and he wouldn’t be able to get the dildo out fully. Phil didn’t bother fingering his boy open or lubing the dildo; it’s slick enough from Dan’s saliva earlier.

Phil’s voice was muffled through Dan’s hood, but still it would echo through his mind for hours later.

“I better see 500 this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how far can I and fic!phil push fic!dan before he breaks?? or before you guys think it’s too much lol pls forgive me for my sins in the comments below lmao  
> also you can follow me on blissedoutphil.tumblr.com so you'd know if I ever go on hiatus again haha


	5. Chapter 5

Phil pulled out of his boy’s mouth, watching him drool uncontrollably. The spider gag stretched Dan’s lips open nice and wide, and he breathed harshly through his mouth.

Phil had spent the better part of the past half hour fucking his slave’s mouth. He set an unpredictable pace, mostly going slow with a tight grip on his head as he guided him on his cock. But sometimes Phil would pick up the pace to enjoy the sounds of Dan gagging and choking on his dick. 

The spider gag made it impossible for Dan to close his mouth around his Master’s cock, and he hated that he couldn’t suck on him properly, couldn’t wrap his lips around the cock he loves so much. But he knew that it wasn’t about what he wanted, and he was happy to be useful either way. His jaw was aching already, and his chin wet with slobber. But he stuck his tongue out to invite his Master back in.

Phil moved from where they were at the end of the bed to sit back against the headboard. He stretched his legs and watched in mild amusement as his pet tried to crawl over to him. Dan’s balls were secured in a humbler which restrained him into a doubled over position and kept his ass in the air, unable to sit upright lest his balls get pulled back. His hard cock was sporting a cock ring. With his hands in cuffs behind his back, it was even trickier for Dan to crawl across the small space towards his Master.

When he finally reached Phil and moved down to get Phil’s cock into his mouth again, Phil got up. Dan had to stifle a whine at that and just anticipate what his Master wanted to do, knowing he shouldn’t show his disappointment. Phil moved to kneel behind his boy and he pushed Dan’s head down so Dan was face down in the bed, ass high up.

Phil hooked his finger into the ring sticking out of his pet’s ass. Slowly, he pulled on the ring, until the first of the anal beads stretched around Dan’s asshole. It was the largest bead, and Dan moaned as Phil left it stretching his rim. Dan could feel the rest of the long string of beads move inside him, the tip brushing against his prostate. Phil slowly pushed it in and out, playing like that for a while and listening to his boy’s gasps in pleasure as the bead stretched him nicely.

When Phil eventually got bored, he yanked the whole bead out. Dan moaned loud, then whined at the sudden emptiness. But he didn’t have to be upset for long, because Phil immediately replaced the beads with a dildo. Dan hummed in pleasure as the dildo slid inside him smoothly.

“Let’s see how much your slutty hole can take,” Phil said, his husky voice enough to make Dan’s cock twitch.

Phil pressed the pump connected to the dildo. Dan gasped as he felt the dildo grow inside him with each pump, opening him just a little more. Phil kept pumping the inflatable dildo, watching it stretch his boy’s rim. Dan was drooling all over the bedsheets, and he moaned as he felt the dildo fill him up and widen his hole.

When the dildo was inflated to its maximum size, Phil paused to let his boy adjust to the stretch first before he moved them so that they were both facing the mirror across the bed. Dan glanced at the mirror and saw how flushed he was, hair a mess body covered in sweat and spit coating his chin. He saw his Master behind him, still with a shirt on and looking composed. The contrast between him and his Master made his cheeks heat up in humiliation and he looked away from the mirror, but Phil wouldn’t have that. He pulled his boy’s hair, making Dan groan.

“Keep your eyes on the mirror, look at what a whore you are.”

Dan tried to respond, but the gag reduced his words to gibberish sounds. Phil smirked at that, “Want me to fill you up even more? Like the cockslut that you are?”

Dan moaned and nodded his head, eyes locked onto Phil’s through the mirror.

Phil deflated the dildo til it was half its maximum size. Then slowly, he pushed his tip into Dan, right against the base of the dildo. Dan moaned at the stretch, but he pushed his ass back to let his Master know he wanted more. Phil knew that signal perfectly, and he slowly moved all the way in. He groaned in pleasure at the tightness and warmth engulfing his cock.

Dan looked at himself drool as he moaned out loud when his Master entered him. He was stretched wide open on both ends and feeling so full in his ass. He looked at how his face scrunched up when his Master started thrusting in and out of him.

Phil started thrusting roughly, looking at his boy through the mirror. He knew he wouldn’t last long, not with the sweet tight friction as his cock moved against the dildo in his boy’s ass, not with the way his boy was looking at him with doe eyes as he got fucked, not with the moans his boy couldn’t help letting out.

The stretch of being filled up with his Master and the dildo burned so good, Dan couldn’t get enough. The pain was a pleasure to him, and as the tip of the dildo pushed right against his prostate, he just felt even better. He instinctively moved his hips back to meet his Master’s at every thrust.

He looked at how his Master fucked him hard and deep through the mirror, looked at the pleasure written all over his Master’s face. He drooled more with every moan and gasp he elicited. Knowing that he was the reason for his Master feeling so good beat any pleasure he gained from being fucked. His Master was all that matters, and the best form of pleasure he could have was knowing that he was serving his Master well.

When Phil felt like he was close to coming, he pulled out. Leaving the dildo inside his boy’s ass, he moved off the bed to stand over Dan. He carefully took the spider gag off, massaging Dan’s jaw.

“Thank you, Sir,” Dan whispered, clenching and unclenching his jaw to relieve the ache a bit.

“Taste yourself on me,” Phil ordered.

Dan immediately got his Master’s cock into his mouth. He was happy to finally be able to properly suck his cock. He bobbed his head quickly, helping Phil reach his orgasm quicker. His own cock was leaking precum, but he barely paid attention to his own need to come.

Phil held Dan’s head still as he came into Dan’s mouth. He rocked his hips and groaned as he rode out his orgasm, feeling his boy swallow around him. When he was done coming, he pulled out and moved back to lounge against the headboard again, feeling sated. He dragged his boy closer to him and pushed his head down into the sheets again, ass facing him.

The dildo was still in Dan’s ass, and Phil began inflating it again. He squeezed Dan’s bound balls hard while he filled Dan up, making Dan squirm and whine.

Phil smacked Dan’s ass, telling his slave to be quiet. Dan buried his face deeper in the sheets as his Master continued inflating the dildo, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists behind his back.

Phil made sure the dildo was its maximum size again before he started to spank Dan’s ass and the back of his thighs until they turned a shade of red he was satisfied with. Phil smacked and squeezed Dan’s tight balls as well, noticing how he leaked precum every time he got hit. Dan was whimpering through it all, his thighs trembling but the humbler keeping them spread just enough.

“I could keep this on you for as long as I like,” Phil mused, tapping on the humbler, “leave you here with the dildo gaping your ass.”

“I’d do it for you, Master,” Dan panted and pressed his cheek against the sheets to peek at his Master sat behind him.

Phil stroked his boy’s red ass, his finger circling around the fully stretched rim, then tracing down to his heavy balls, giving it a squeeze again. He smacked Dan’s leaking cock, causing Dan to jerk and yelp in surprise at the unexpected hit.

“Whose cock is this?” Phil asked lowly, hitting it again and watching it twitch.

“Yours, Master,” Dan moaned.

“Who does this belong to?” Phil asked as he spanked his ass and balls again.

“You, Master, all yours to do as you please,” Dan responded, feeling himself blush at how much he was enjoying being degraded.

But he spoke the truth; he loved being owned by Phil. He loved having Phil treat him like a toy to use however he pleases, whenever he pleases. He loved giving up all control to his Master, trusting him to provide pain and reward him with pleasure when he deserves it. He’d do anything to prove himself worthy of being owned by Phil.

Phil hummed, satisfied with Dan’s answer. He took his time roaming his hands all over his property; pinching his nipples, stroking his back and arms softly, tugging on his hair roughly, smacking his plump thighs. He’d possessively whisper  _mine_ every now and then, to which Dan would always readily respond with a soft  _yours, Master_.

“I want you to come just from being fucked by the dildo,” Phil ordered, and he unlocked the humbler.

Dan remained unmoving in his bent over position, but he heaved a quiet sigh of relief when his balls were finally free from the restraints.

Phil began slowly pulling the inflated dildo out, and Dan moaned loud as he felt like he was being opened up. Phil stopped when it was halfway out, spitting at Dan’s stretched rim to give more lubrication before pushing the dildo back in.

Dan rocked his hips back, squealing when the dildo pushed against his prostate. Phil began thrusting the dildo a little, making sure to hit his prostate every time.

When Phil finally removed the cock ring on Dan, Dan felt like his orgasm was rushing at him at full speed. He immediately warned his Master that he was close. But he was ordered to hold it, so he grit his teeth and focused on staving off his orgasm.

Dan’s toes curled as he continued getting impaled by the toy. His cock was touch starved, red and aching to come. But Phil purposely avoided touching it, wanting his slave to come from prostate stimulation alone. Phil thrust the dildo harder and Dan bit into the sheets, feeling so overwhelmed with the need to come.

With a final push of the dildo right against his boy’s prostate, Phil uttered at him to come. And Dan immediately came, thanking his Master over and over as he shot his load onto the sheets. He was so wrapped up in pleasure that he barely noticed Phil pulling the dildo out of him completely. He collapsed onto the sheets from sheer euphoria.

Phil couldn’t help but insert two of his fingers into Dan’s loose hole after removing the dildo. The gaping hole sucked him in readily, and he looked in awe as he easily slid in another two fingers, going knuckles deep. But he didn’t let himself wonder for long; he still had to train his slave further before they could delve into fisting. He spoke up the moment Dan relaxed into the bed.

“Did I say you could move?” Phil questioned.

Dan snapped out of his high and scrambled back on his knees while apologizing. Phil moved to his boy’s side, noting how his cock hadn’t fully softened yet. He smirked and grabbed his boy’s cock roughly.

He held onto Dan’s cock tightly and with his other hand, he began rubbing his palm over the head of Dan’s cock. Dan couldn’t help but scream as his cock got polished, feeling way too sensitive and overstimulated. But his Master continued, moving his palm in fast circular motions over the reddened tip.

Dan whimpered and squealed as he endured the post orgasm torture. The polishing felt intense as his cockhead got rubbed hard, sending tingles all over his groin. But he didn’t attempt to move away at all; he wanted to be good for his Master. It was too soon for another orgasm to build up, but the polishing kept him hard and unable to go soft.

When Phil was done teasing and overstimulating his boy’s sensitive cock, he smacked his boy’s ass, indicating for him to relax. Dan gratefully slumped onto the bed, inhaling sharply as his tender cock grazed the sheets.

Phil flipped his boy around so he was laying on his back and arms instead, hands still cuffed behind him. He straddled his boy’s thighs and looked down at his boy’s half hard cock, tutting disapprovingly.

“I just let you come and yet you’re still hard? Had two cocks deep in your ass and you still want more? What am I to do with you,” Phil lamented, “you can never get enough, can you? There’s simply no way to satisfy such a horny slut like you.”

Dan whimpered at his Master’s words, looking up at his Master towering above him with wide teary eyes. His Master had done so much to provide him pleasure, he didn’t want to repay that by being greedy and still wanting more.

“I can control myself, Sir, I promise,” he said sincerely as he looked into Phil’s deep blue eyes, desperate to show his Master that he’s immensely grateful for already being allowed to come.

Phil traced a finger across Dan’s slit, touch so light that Dan wouldn’t have felt it if his skin wasn’t oversensitive. But his sharp intake of breath indicated to Phil that his boy was still indeed sensitive from post orgasm. He ran his finger down a vein on Dan’s shaft, ignoring the way Dan shivered in pleasure, as he contemplated whether he should let Dan come a second time.

But in the end, he accepted Dan’s promise.

“Very well, since you say you can control yourself, you aren’t getting to come anymore. But I’m still not done playing with this pretty little thing that belongs to me,” Phil flicked Dan’s cock as he spoke.

“We still have all night. I’m going to take as long as I like to tease and edge you, use both your holes again for what they’re good for. Fuck you til you want to beg to come. But you won’t because you’re going to keep your promise, aren’t you?” Phil nipped at his boy’s ear as he whispered into it.

Dan shuddered at Phil’s words, at Phil’s breath tickling his neck. He nodded shakily.

“And when I’m finally done with you, you’re going to beg me to lock you back into your cock cage without any release, like a good boy with self control.”

Round two won’t be any easier than the past couple of hours, but Dan was always ready to serve and please his Master.

“Yes, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure how many more chapters I wanna do before ending this fic since there's literally no plot and also bc when I wrote the first chapter I actually had no plan to continue lmao  
> But thank you for all the kudos and comments <3 they actually motivate me to continue this fic haha :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been getting a lot of requests for a safeword chapter, so here it is!! This is especially for those who have been concerned for Dan haha, hope you guys won’t feel like Phil is too mean anymore :’) <3

“Colour?”

Phil watched for his boy to do his safe gesture. He nodded when Dan snapped his fingers once to indicate green. Not that his boy could see him nod.

He took some time to look over Dan. His curls stuck to his forehead from sweat, his blindfold damp from tears, his chin slick with saliva as he drooled from his ball gag. The smooth expanse of his chest shone from sweat too, little drops running down to his tummy as his chest rose and fell from breathing heavily. He looked absolutely delicious.

Phil flicked one of the clothespins that he’d placed on Dan’s nipples, causing Dan to whimper through the gag. He lightly ran his hand down both rows of clothespins that were pinching Dan’s skin from his nipples to his belly button. He could listen to Dan’s whines and watch him squirm all day.

His two trails of clothespins combined into one below Dan’s bellybutton, and continued to his crotch. Phil watched as the pins twitched along with Dan’s cock. Dan’s hard cock was softening from the bite of the pins decorating his shaft. His tip was red from being pegged as well. Phil cupped his hand over the pins attached to his balls and Dan squealed, trying to close his legs on instinct.

But he couldn’t cover himself, instead left exposed and vulnerable since his knees had been forced as wide apart as they could by a spreader bar. The pins continued down both his inner thighs, turning the smooth milky skin red.

Dan hung his head, letting his body go lax. The only reason he could still stand was that his wrists were tied above him to a hook on the ceiling, arms fully stretched up. The pins stung at first, but now they just gave him a dull and numb type of ache that he quite enjoyed. He silently hoped that his Master still had more pins, he was craving to feel the pinch all over his whole body.

Phil picked up the next pin and pondered over where to put it. They’d done pain play tons of times, this would be considered mild even. But Phil didn’t feel like using the bigger nipple clamps today. He’d even considered using less pins than they usually would. He sighed softly, wondering why he wasn’t as into it today as he usually would be. But his boy was enjoying it, evident from his cock trying to twitch back to life despite having softened from all the pins. So Phil decided to continue for his boy’s sake. Maybe he just needed warming up.

He placed the clothespin next to Dan’s left nipple, planning to form a horizontal line across the boy’s chest to his other nipple with the pins. He smirked when Dan hissed in a sharp breath.

When Phil was done placing all the pins on Dan’s chest, he stepped back to observe his boy again. The pins moved along with the rise and fall of Dan’s now red chest. Drool dripped down and coated one of the pins.

Phil wasn’t so sure what to do next. He lightly ran his hands over the pins on Dan’s body again. Usually Dan’s whimpers would turn him on immensely, but today he couldn’t help but wonder how Dan loved and trusted him so much as to allow him to hurt like this. Did he even deserve Dan’s trust?

He shook his head slightly, trying to get back into his Dom headspace. He picked up the flogger that was on the ground. He knew that Dan knows he wouldn’t hurt him for real, and Dan wanted this.  _Needed_  this. So Phil had to stop overthinking and just give his boy what he needs like he always does.

Before he started the flogging, he asked for his boy’s colour again, to which Dan responded with one loud and clear snap of his fingers.

Phil started his hits on Dan’s ass, soft at first and slowly building up the intensity. Dan jerked forward at every hit, and moaned in pain as the pins on his balls jerked along with each movement.

Phil got the hang of it soon enough, happy to be back into his Dom headspace. He adored the way his slave’s ass flared red, the way it jiggled at the impact of each hit. Phil wanted to fuck that ass raw. But also, he kind of just wanted to have sex sweet and slow. He blinked rapidly when the thought came across his mind. He was rarely a vanilla person if ever, so what the hell was that?

He dropped the flogger, not missing the way his boy flinched at the sound as it hit the ground. He ignored the way his heart sank a little in guilt for scaring Dan and moved to stand in front of him.

Dan was blissfully numb all over, from his hands tied and stretched high above his head to the pins pulling on his skin. All the sensations were heightened thanks to his deprivation of sight. He flinched when he heard the flogger hit the ground, confused as to why his Master had ended the flogging already. His ass did sting, but not as much as it usually would. He couldn’t see his Master but he hoped his Master was satisfied with him, hoped that he wasn’t being a disappointment somehow which caused his flogging to end so soon.

Phil was looking at how red Dan’s skin around all the pins was. The pins dug deep, tugged painfully. Dan’s dick was half hard, clearly enjoying the flogging. Phil looked at the pins pinching the tender skin there in complete awe of Dan’s tolerance.

He knew he wasn’t actually hurting Dan, especially because they’ve done much more painful kinks before. But for some reason he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable this time. He hadn’t felt guilty for hurting Dan in a long time, ever since Dan took so much effort to patiently and constantly explain, assure and convince him that it’s what he wanted. He wanted nothing more than to please and serve Phil this way.

But Phil was afraid that he’d gotten carried away. Carried away with the power and control he had over his amazing boy who was so willing to do anything for him, who was now trembling enough to cause the clothespins to rattle.

Dan wondered if his Master was going to use another implement. He shivered as he waited, his muscles tense and strained from the position he was in. His jaw ached a little, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. His Master was being very quiet, but he knew he just had to be patient and take whatever his Master was going to do next. He blinked behind his damp blindfold, letting the involuntary tears that had formed during the flogging fall. 

Phil saw a tear slip out of Dan’s blindfold and couldn’t take it anymore.

“Red.”

The word rang through Dan’s ears. He was confused, what made his Master call out the safeword? Had he done something wrong? He desperately wanted to see his Master now, wanted to fix his wrongdoing immediately.

The blindfold and gag went off and Dan’s eyes adjusted to see a worried and panicky looking Phil in front of him.

“Master?” he asked quietly, a little concerned by his Master’s expression.

Phil was breathing heavily as he untied Dan’s wrists.

“I-I can’t,” Phil stuttered.

Phil knew he had to remove all the clothespins, but he also knew that the only thing that hurt more than pegging them on was taking them off. And he didn’t want to hurt Dan anymore. Not today, at least.

Dan was still in his own subspace, and he was so afraid that he’d done something wrong. He stood awkwardly as his hands were freed.

“M-master I’m sorry p-please let me make it up to you,” he said desperately, not understanding why his Master had stopped the scene so abruptly.

“Dan!  _I’m_ sorry,” Phil’s voice was equally desperate, needing Dan to stop.

Dan blinked in surprise; Phil never ever used his name in scenes. It shocked him enough to start thinking a little clearer. He looked at Phil properly, who was panicking at the sight of him covered in the pins. It started to dawn on him that the old Phil was back. The shy Phil who couldn’t even say degrading words to him without feeling bad. The Phil that Dan had first met, who was only dabbling in the BDSM lifestyle, before he grew into the amazing and confident Dom after Dan’s constant encouragement and reassurance. He wondered what made the old Phil return so suddenly.

But Dan had no time to think about it, he had to take care of Phil who was panicking about the pins but not daring to take a step closer to him. Dan took deep breaths, shaking himself out of his subspace as best and quick as he could.

“It’s okay, Phil, I’m okay,” Dan said softly, “can you help me with my legs? I can take the pins off if you can’t, it’s okay.”

It felt a little weird saying his Master’s name; it’d been a long time since the safeword was used. Even when they weren’t doing any scenes, Dan would still call Phil by Sir or Master.

Phil awkwardly bent down to untie the spreader bar from Dan’s knees. Dan bit his lip as he began to take the clothespins off. He started on the areas that would hurt least, stifling his cries as he did so as he didn’t want to alarm Phil any further.

Dan wanted to take the pins off slowly and carefully to feel as little pain as possible, but calming Phil down was more important so he quickly ripped off the pins a bunch at a time. He groaned as he took the ones pinching his nipples off, blood rushing to his abused nubs.

Phil was apologising, the sight of Dan’s body littered in red spots from the pins bringing tears to his eyes. Dan was telling him that  _it’s okay, he’s okay_ , but he was too overwhelmed. He was the Dom, he should be taking care of his boy right now and yet he’s making his boy take the pins off by himself?

Dan gulped before the hardest part - the pins on his cock and balls. But before he could start taking them off, Phil’s shaky fingers were near his shaft. He gave an encouraging smile as he let his Dom take charge, showing his Dom that he really trusted him.

“I’m so sorry,” Phil whispered as he unpegged the pin on Dan’s tip.

Dan hissed in pain as the numb feeling quickly made way for a burning sting as blood rushed back. But he made sure to inform Phil that he’s fine. Phil unpegged the rest on his cock, albeit slow and unsure. Dan couldn’t help but remove those on his balls himself to quickly end the now unenjoyable and uncomfortable pain.

Once the last peg hit the floor, Phil found himself in Dan’s arms.

“I love you, there’s nothing you need to be sorry for,” Dan whispered as he rubbed Phil’s back soothingly.

Phil hugged Dan back gently, still afraid that he’d be hurt.

“It’s not just about hurting you,” Phil sighed, “I’m sorry I stopped the scene so suddenly. I know you were having fun but I. I don’t know why I just couldn’t see you in pain today.”

“Everyone has their off days,” Dan said understandingly, “I know I can be a handful. I’m sorry for pushing you too much sometimes too.”

“I really don’t know how you can endure so much,” Phil murmured, pulling away from the embrace to carefully rub the red skin on Dan’s chest.

“I can only because you give me the strength to,” Dan smiled at Phil, “because I trust and love you so much and I’ll always want to give you control because you deserve to be shown my trust.”

“I love you so much too but I guess I just felt bad that I was showing you how much I love you by…hurting you?” Phil had trouble articulating what caused him to safeword.

“And  _I_  should be taking care of you right now, not the other way around,” he fret, but Dan chuckled and wiped the stray tears off of Phil’s cheeks.

“Doms need to be taken care of too,” Dan kissed Phil on the nose, “and remember what I told you all those years ago? Don’t feel bad, because I want it all. It’s like. The more you hurt me, the more I’m assured that you know just how much I trust you. And that’s all I want; to keep you happy and to know that you’re aware of how much I love you.”

“Then I hope you understand that using the safeword doesn’t mean I didn’t see your trust. In fact you had  _so_  much trust it kinda scared me a little that I had that much power over you. I just don’t know what I did to deserve you, Dan,” Phil sighed, unable to look Dan in the eyes.

“I could say the same. No one could handle my extremely kinky ass as much as you, you really deserve everything for having to deal with me, Phil.”

“You really are something else,” Phil chuckled and Dan smiled, happy that Phil wasn’t upset anymore.

“Do you wanna take a proper break?” Dan suggested, although he slightly hoped that they wouldn’t be going full vanilla.

“Hmm, I have missed hearing you call me by my name to be honest,” Phil mused, “but I feel bad for pulling you out of the scene so abruptly.”

After letting Phil have control for so long, Dan didn’t feel right making the decisions so he gave Phil a few suggestions and let his Dom decide.

Dan wasn’t one for aftercare, he didn’t mind not having it. He got off on feeling used, letting his Master use him without having his Master do anything for him in return afterwards. But he agreed when Phil wanted to lay him down and apply lotion to his sore skin and massage him. It did feel nice, it felt special and brought them closer in a different way from their scenes. It helped Phil calm down a lot too, and let him realise that he had nothing to feel guilty for.

They both knew they couldn’t stay full vanilla for long at all. They’d spent the late afternoon cuddled in front of the tv after Phil was certain that he’d taken care of every single area he’d hurt Dan. But by the end of the day, Dan had slowly slipped off the couch and onto his knees, resting his head on Phil’s lap instead. And by the end of the night, he was happy to be able to go back to calling Phil his Master, with his Master’s heels dug into his back as he stayed still on all fours like a makeshift footstool.

They rarely had the need to use the safeword, but when it does happen, they’d slowly but surely build back up to the 24/7 kinky fun they always have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like they might seem out of character because it’s so different from previous chapters but I tried my best heh and I know most of your requests were for Dan to safeword but I didn’t want to write something predictable woops :x
> 
> EDIT 1/1/19: I've decided to end this story on this chapter. I'm aware that many people have been waiting for an update for months and I apologize for not ending it earlier. I originally wanted to continue, but as time went on I felt like all my ideas would not flow well after this chapter. You know like if a show has too many seasons, it just isn't good anymore? I look at my drafts for new chapters and I feel like if I carry on, it'll be like that lmao. Better to end while it's still good instead of dragging it too long, eh?  
> Thank you for all the love you've given to this fic, I really appreciate it. I have ideas for new fics and I hope yall will stick around this new year for my other fics <3


End file.
